Ikana Graveyard
Ikana Graveyard is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. A desolate, eerie place, Ikana Graveyard lies just outside of Ikana Canyon, and is the graveyard that was used by the royal family of Ikana. Dampé the gravekeeper looks after the graveyard, and his house is located at the back of it. Next to Dampé's hut lies the sleeping Captain Keeta. A gigantic Stalchild, Captain Keeta can be awakened when Link plays the "Sonata of Awakening". When this happens, Link duels Captain Keeta in a mini-boss battle of sorts, where he must follow Keeta through a circular dirt trail, and defeat him before he returns to the starting point. If he accomplishes this, Keeta gives him the Captain's Hat, a mask that allows Link to command the restless souls of the soldiers of Ikana; the Stalchildren who patrol the graveyard at night, as well as the ones residing in the Oceanside Spider House. The graveyard contains several lanterns, identical to those used by Poes, that will produce several Rupees when struck. Bad Bats can be found during the day, and on the second day a large number of them will infest the area. If Link clears all of them out, Dampé will reward him with 30 Rupees. Beneath the Ikana Graveyard lies a complex system of cavern-like areas known as Beneath the Graveyard. The entrance to these areas are holes beneath three graves in the graveyard. One can be opened on each of the three nights leading up to the Carnival of Time. When Link dons the Captain's Hat and talks to the Stalchildren guarding the graves, they will open them for him. The grave opened on the night of the First Day contains Flat, one of the the Composer Brothers. When Link passes the challenges in the grave, including defeating an Iron Knuckle, Flat appears and teaches Link the "Song of Storms". The grave opened on the night of the Second Day hides a Piece of Heart. If Link uses the Lens of Truth to pass the trials in the cavern, he will reach a chamber containing another Iron Knuckle. The defeat of the Iron Knuckle results in a Treasure Chest appearing that contains the Piece of Heart. On the night of the Final Day, Link finds himself in the largest grave of the three. Here, he finds Dampé who he must aid in reaching the patches of soil scattered throughout the area. Wallmasters infest the grave, making the task difficult, but if Link can lead Dampé to the three patches of soil containing Blue Fire, a Big Poe will appear. Dampé runs off at the first sight of the Big Poe, and Link is left alone to do battle. When the ghost is defeated, a Treasure Chest appears containing an empty bottle. After receiving the bottle, Link can follow a passage in the grave that leads to the inside of Dampé's hut. Here he will find Dampé curled up in a ball, scared out of his mind. es:Cementerio de Ikana Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations